Kevin's Surprise
by Havik Masquerade
Summary: When Kevin is stressed out from football practice, Edd knows how to make him feel better. -One Shot- -Lemon-


It was a long day of practice and everybody was exhausted while some could barely move. The high school football team was getting ready for the big game to see who would take home the trophy for the year. The football coach wasn't taking any chances in losing the trophy this year so he was extra hard on the team - especially the quarterback, Kevin who not only received pressure from his teammates but also from the coach. The pressure was stressing Kevin out that going to class seemed like a vacation until the next practice game. It would usually end up the same, they would have practice, one player would mess up on accident, then the coach would yell his damn head off. Kevin grew tired of it but there was nothing much he could do since the team relied on him the most. Kevin walked to the locker room limping like a hurt animal to take a shower and relax. He slowly and carefully made his way to it and got what he needed before heading to the shower. When the water hit him, he felt like he wasn't even in school but somewhere else where he was stress free. He washed his hair and body; realizing that there was some bruises and minor cuts on his legs and arms. Kevin sighed briefly before cleaning them and once again, careful not to get anymore bruises.

As he sat down to rest, he heard the door open with the coming sound of footsteps approaching him. He looked up to see who it was and lo and behold, it was the coach who looked like a mix of disappointed and pissed off. He looked at Kevin before motioning him to his office after he got dressed. Sighing again, Kevin managed to get dressed and head to the coach's office to see what he wanted.

"Do you know why you're here?" He asked Kevin.

"I'm guessing it's not to have dinner." Kevin replied sarcastically.

"The team is slacking. You are missing your passes and not doing your part in the strategy." He said.

"The team is fine and the plays aren't going to make us win if you keep relying solely on me." Kevin retorted.

"That's not the point, the point is that you need to focus more, the team relies on you the most. Got it? Start focusing more." He said sternly.

Kevin grew irritated when the coach wanted him to focus more and making it seem like it was his fault for the 'slacking'. In truth, the plays wouldn't work because the plays mostly involve him and solely him even if his other teammates were ready to score. Kevin decided to just try to let it go and go home before he had to talk to anybody else. His agenda was to just go home and relax without having to worry about having to do anything. He got into his car that he decided to use instead of his usual motorcycle - which he was happy about so that his body could rest.

When he had gotten home, he got into the house and plopped himself on the couch. It felt comforting as the couch cradled his bruised and aching body. Deciding to watch t.v. he got comfortable until he heard his phone vibrate. Kevin looked at the phone to see that it was Edd.

 _Edd: Hey, do mind coming over to my house?_

 _Kevin: For what?_

 _Edd: It's a surprise._

 _Kevin: I don't know, my body is aching right now but I'll try._

 _Edd: You won't regret it ;)_

* * *

Kevin picked himself up off the comfortable couch and headed over to Edd's house. Ever since they had started dating, Edd had been patient with him of when they go out and do something. Kevin knew that he would have to repay Edd back for being patient with him and the fact that he had football practice almost every other day. Kevin had made it to Edd's house and it didn't take long for Edd to answer just a short while after Kevin had knocked. When he opened the door, Edd was dressed in his usual attire of black jeans, a red fitted shirt, his socks, and the most important, his hat which he always wore no matter what. His black piercings had almost reflected the sun into Kevin's eyes and it would have if Edd hadn't pulled him into the house. Edd took Kevin and roughly kissed him as he removed Kevin's shirt.

"This isn't the surprise." Edd whispered.

"Then what is the surprise babe?" Kevin asked.

"Follow me." Edd motioned.

He grabbed Kevin by his hand and proceeded to lead the way upstairs and into the hallway; walking until they came to the bathroom. Edd opened the door and turned on the lights revealing that the lights were dim. The bathroom looked like it was decorated in the style of how women in romance movies would do it. Rose petals were scattered every where on the floor and some along the rim of the bath tub. Bubbles were almost spilled over the tub and candles were lit and created shadows long the four walls of the bathroom.

"What is all this?" Kevin asked.

"Well, we haven't spent time together and I know you've been stressed from practice so I decided to do this." Edd told him.

Kevin kissed Edd lightly but then started to kiss him rougher. The kiss deepened with Edd moaning inside Kevin's mouth and Kevin loved the sound of it. Both of them stripped each other of their clothes and got into the tub careful not to get water everywhere. Edd slowly crawled towards Kevin and continued the kiss as he put some of his body weight on Kevin but careful not to put him in pain. Kevin wrapped his arms around the small of his back as he explored the inside of his mouth which both had wrestled for dominance - which Kevin had won.

Edd moved his hand towards Kevin hard member and began to stroke it lightly as he glided his hand up and down from the base to the tip. Kevin started to moan as Edd moved faster than slower before repeating the pattern.

"I want to make you feel good." Edd whispered.

"Go ahead baby." Kevin whispered back in a seductive tone.

With that being said, Edd went to work stroking Kevin's already hard member moving his hand up and down eventually causing cum to come out and making Kevin gasp. Edd smiled as he continued and had pulled it out of the water and started to suck on it slowly wrapping his tongue around it. He moved his up and down while stopping at the tip to suck on it before bobbing his head faster making Kevin moan and pulling on Edd's hat; nearly pulling it off. Kevin couldn't take more and got up splashing water and bubbles everywhere while almost falling while also taking Edd out of the tub. He pulled Edd into his room and got him on the bed. He started to ravage Edd's mouth kissing him roughly while teasing his member also. He got into a rhythm of stroking his member hard while kissing him almost; synchronizing movements. This time, it was Edd's turn to gasp in pleasure as his member was being worked till he came and wanted more from Kevin. They wrestled around to see which one was going to be the dominant one before Kevin had pinned his arms up over his head and held them there while kissing him roughly once more causing a string of saliva to form between them.

Kevin went lower as he took Edd's hardened wet member into his mouth and started to go up and down on it while keeping Edd's legs apart. He started to do laps around the base until he had reached the tip of it before only sucking on the tip. Edd moaned in pleasure as he grabbed Kevin's hair and pulled it every time his tongue touched the sensitive tip of his member. By the time they were finished, both of them were covered in sweat and cum as both were breathing hard.

"I thought you were in pain?" Edd asked still breathless.

"I was but your hot ass took it away when you started to fuck me." Kevin said, smiling at him.

"Hey, I said you wouldn't regret it." Edd teased.

"Oh yea?" Kevin questioned.

"Yea." Edd responded.

Kevin then grabbed Edd and held him in his lap while he snaked his hand down towards his member pumping it as Edd started to pant. He wasn't finished yet as he placed his member inside his hole and went in and out of him hard making Edd moan, gasp, and wince at the same time as Kevin went deeper and harder with each thrust he made inside Edd.

After leaving Edd limp, Kevin pulled him closer to him and cuddled him until they both fell asleep. Kevin's pain and aching body didn't hurt as much as before but his member was hurting for Edd as he secretly decided to take Edd again but this time, he would be gentle unless Edd played rough.


End file.
